Jon is a 2-faced, selfish, immature person, too lazy to find a regular job, who doesn't deserve those children!
I am a 63 yr. old Mother or two, and Grandmother of three beautiful, although rambunctious boys. From the beginning of the series, Jon & Kate plus 8, I have viewed the series. Yes, at times, I agree that Kate appeared too 'bossey" at times. But, reflecting back on my years of rearing children, my husband worked outside the home, and most of the discipline, scheduling, etc. was my responsibility. There were times, I am sure that my husband would get provoked at me for doing the same thing. Some men seem to not worry about 'schedules', etc. With the chaos in this large household, with the exceptional number of children to tend, I can ONLY imagine the amount of t work that goes into the responsibility. As a responsibile mate, one has the duty to voice their concerns, etc. Did Jon think he'd get a time out if he voiced his opinion? Or is his opinion ONLY voiced when he is being paid for an interview! In my opinion, due to the interviews of Jon that I have watched, he wants to 'reclaim' his youth! (Don't we all!) GROW UP JON - YOU, and you ALONE decided to get married and bring these beautiful children into the world. All I hear is that you 'didn't get a chance to do all the things you wanted, and am almost 30! Well, grow up and ACTyour age! Apparently you are of legal age to drink and smoke dope, so you think! What age do you plan on acting like a responsible adult! I can understand you not working outside the home when you and Kate were husband and wife, BUT WHY do you think you should be able to run and frolic with this younger 'pot-smoking' girl, and rest on your 'laurels'. I am sure that you DO NOT do any chores around the home when you are with the kids. I find it "odd" that WHEN you were profiteering from the proceeds of the show, it was OKAY to have the children filmed. Now that you have been 'axed' from the show, the children are suddenly in peril for appearing! How ironic! And oh yes, now that you have lost your 'meal-ticket', you want to repair your marriage. YOU ONLY WANT TO REPAIR YOUR BANK ACCOUNT! I am sure that Kate is at fault for some things. It ALWAYS takes two to tangle! BUT, I don't see her off playing like a college freshman, and trying to recover her spent youth! Also, she is not being hateful to you like you are to her in the press. ' YOUR KIDS WILL BE READING THE GARBAGE YOU HAVE SAID! ' ALSO, THEY WILL BE HEARING ABOUT IT FROM THEIR PEERS. IS THIS SUPPOSE TO BE GOOD FOR THEM? THINK AGAIN LITTLE BOY! THINK! I suppose you think it would be better for Kate to work completely outside the home and support the children. Guess What Buddy, the court is going to come after YOU for a whole lot of child-support! You might EVEN have to work like the 'REAL' Father's in America Do! (Hopefully, you have gotten yourself "fixed" before you bring any more children into the world!) I find it fascinating that some men as well as women, think it's okay to break their vows, and run off at the first sign of trouble. My Son-in-law is headed to Iraq, like so many other of our troops! Putting his life on the line, and having to leave his wife and family. Jon Gosselin is covorting around, crying on anyone's sleeve and bashing his wife! NOW WHO IS THE REAL MAN? Too bad you weren't in the service. Of course, you would probably drop out of that too, as you did your marriage! RUN LITTLE JON, RUN! YOU HAVE HAD SO MUCH EXPERIENCE AT IT. MAYBE YOU CAN GET A JOB AS A ERRAND BOY, YOU'RE "RUNNING" EXPERIENCE MAY COME IN HANDY THERE!